The Smell of Ink and Parchment
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: Dear Father, I met my captain today. His name is Levi and he is very brave.


**Rivetra Week 2014**

**Prompt: **Letters

**Rating: **T

**Note: **My computer's fixed! :)

xxxxxxx

Dear Father,

I'm finally at the end of basic training. I must admit, I wasn't sure if I'd make it through, but I did it.

However, I have some bigger news than graduation, and I'm not quite sure how you'll feel about it. I have decided to join the Survey Corps. I know we originally agreed that I'm to join the Military Police, but this feels right. I'm needed in the Survey Corps and I can do so much more.

I can help everybody more this way. The interior does not need another member just uselessly wandering around.

I know it is dangerous and you probably are upset with me for going back on my word and doing something so reckless, but I've decided.

I'm doing this.

Love,

Petra

xxxxxxx

Dear Father,

Okay, I promise to write more. I know it can't be easy having me do something like this, especially after losing mom, but just know that I'm working my hardest to help humanity.

In other news, I met my captain. His name is Levi, but has been dubbed "Humanity's Greatest Hope." No pressure or anything, right? When you first meet him, he doesn't seem like he would be such an asset. But, once I saw him fight, I quickly realized what everybody meant. It's incredible to watch. He makes it look so effortless, almost like a dancer.

He is a very serious man, but I can't say that I blame him. After all, it can't be easy having all of that pressure on your shoulders. I'm going to make it my goal to make him smile at some point. He's very handsome, so I think he'll look good with a smile.

I hope to become as strong a fighter as he is. Though I will make an effort to smile more.

I leave for my first official Survey Corps expedition tomorrow. Wish me luck! I'll write to you when I get back.

Love,

Petra

xxxxxxx

Dear Father,

Today, humanity suffered a terrible loss. Out of the thirty soldiers that left on this expedition, only seven – including myself – made it back. The mission was supposed to be a simple run, easy in, easy out. But then, they came out of nowhere, an entire mob of them.

I have never seen so many titans.

We were forced to retreat and tried our best to save people, but so many were grabbed.

Friends that I had made in training, people that I sat with during meals.

Once we got back, all I could do was cry. Is this what we're all doomed to face?

For the first time since mom got sick, I was terrified.

However, Captain Levi found me and comforted me in his own kind of distant way. I understand why he doesn't smile anymore. He must see so much death, lost many friends and comrades before. Maybe I can help comfort him.

Love,

Petra

xxxxxxx

Dear Father,

Fantastic news! Captain Levi has asked me to join his Special Operations Squad. It's a small group of us that are specifically chosen by the captain himself. This means, I get a lot more time with Humanity's Strongest. I'm so excited, hopefully he can help give me some tips so I can become even better.

I know my last letter probably upset you a bit, but don't worry. I think I'll be much safer now. I've gotten so much stronger, and am fast too.

As for the captain, I still haven't been able to make him smile. I've tried, but I think I just ended up embarrassing myself. I'll keep you posted on my progress!

Operation Grinning Levi will be a success.

Love,

Petra

xxxxxxx

Dear Mister Ral,

My name is Captain Levi, we only met very briefly after that one mission. I want to apologize. I am the one that was giving orders when Petra was killed. I am the one that is responsible for her death.

I want to offer my sincerest condolences.

You may not have known this, but your daughter was one of humanity's bravest and kindest soldiers. She was beautiful and gentle, but commanding and strong when it came down to it. It was an honor to have her in my squad, but more than that. It was an honor to have loved her.

Yes, I loved your daughter and in a different, less cruel life, I might have married her. I know that you loved your daughter as well and there is probably little I can do to ease your pain, but know that even in her death, your daughter was so full of joy and life.

Enclosed is the letter that she had been writing the night before we left.

Dear Father,

I'm in love.

Wow, it looks a little strange to see it written on paper, but I am. I am in love with Captain Levi, and the best part is, he loves me too.

You probably don't want to hear this, but we… kind of… slept together. For the record, this was after he admitted that he loved me and he was a perfect gentleman. That's beside the point though. The real reason I'm telling you this, is because afterwards, when he fell asleep and I was playing with his hair, he smiled. It was little, but sure enough, it was a small grin.

Operation Grinning Levi a success!

Anyways, I leave for another mission tomorrow. It's classified, so I can't tell you the details, but when we return, we will be coming through where you live. I can't stay long, but perhaps for the afternoon. I'll make some of the stew you like, and maybe introduce you to Levi.

Just know, Father, that I love you so much, and I'll see you soon. Okay?

Love,

Petra


End file.
